


Helpless

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is extremely ill and Bones medical knowledge isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Helpless  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Jim is extremely ill and Bones medical knowledge isn't helping.  
> Notes: Written for [info]kirkmccoy100 where the prompt was hypospray.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Of all the ways he could possibly lose his husband he didn’t think it would be a food allergy. They’ve been fired at, attacked on various planets and infected with a shipwide virus that killed forty-seven crew members.

Tonight they weren’t exploring some unknown world. It was just a dinner for two, a date night. He doesn’t know the cause but Jim’s temperature is dangerously high. With anyone else he’d use a hypospray but yet another of Jim’s allergies makes that impossible. He's put old fashioned ice-packs around Jim’s body hoping it will help. Now it’s just a waiting game.


End file.
